


My lips search for your lips

by suchalongaway76



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: They will confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	My lips search for your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for BreakyWeek2019. This was my first ship-related fic. Also, I fixed some typos; English it's my second language.

It’s winter. Trees without their leafs, snow falling from the sky, windy days, less sunlight, so, more time with darkness. And in that darkness, some smiles brights like the noon sun, giving to us happiness and cheering us up.

He had and have _that_ smile. Always so kind, always so wide. Always he found a reason to do it. Despite he do that for himself, he was pretty aware that made the day to someone more with his smile. And even more than make their day better, make their life better. He wasnt aware that his smile made someone start to being in love with him, and was the most unexpected person in the entire globe.

Time to recording. The four working so hard for the next album, doing their best. During a break, he saw the opportunity to speak finally about his feelings with his friend. Both were sat near to the another one in the consoles room next to the recording room itself, drinking a beer.

“Fred”, he said in a whisper. “I need to say something to you”.

“Go ahead darling”, he said smiling kindly.

He watched across the room with shyness. His mouth came closer to the right ear of Freddie and said “not here.”

“Well, come with me.”

Both stand up of their chairs and go outside of the recording room.

Once that the door was closed, Fred said “I’m all ears honey”.

He didn’t know how to start. His natural shyness was increased for the kind of confession that he wanted to make to his soul brother. He was hesitant, but at the same time he needed to vent. He gulped saliva. He breathed deeply. He sighed deeply too. Closed his eyes for a moment. Was ready.

“Well… emmm I love someone more that isn’t Chrissie”.

Fred couldn't resist to laugh a little.

“Go ahead with that girl and have fun”.

He watched at the eyes of his friends with a sad vibe.

“It’s a man.” And he covered his face with his hands trying to hide the ‘shame’.

Freddie laughed a bit.

“Now I need to know who’s the chosen one”.

Brian, quitting his hands of his face, but watching to the floor he said “he haves the most precious smile that I ever see in my entire life.” He giggle a bit, raising his head and watching to something far away from them. “I just want to see that smile everyday, next to me, every morning…” His eyes was shinning and he smiles more. “I want his eyes looking at me with love and affection. I want that he hugs so tightly to me like he does to Roger”, ended with a big blush in his face.

Just with that last words Freddie could confirm his suspect. He watched at the eyes to his friend and puts a hand in one of the shoulders of his friend.

“Go for Johnny! I think that’s mutual the feeling darling. But go and speak of this with him as soon as you can…”

“Well.. I’ll do today sincerely. I can’t have this with me anymore… I don’t know if tomorrow I die and he didn’t knew about my feelings”.

Fred giggled.

“Haha, being a dramatic lady as usual…”.

Brian smiled. His friend too. Both looked at the eyes of the another.

“Better?” said Fred.

He sighed deeply.

“Yeah. More free.”

———————————————————————————————-

They came back to the consoles room. The four back at work. 

He was waiting for the right moment, barely dissimulating his nerves. Fred in some moment, said at his ear “relax… I’ll go with Rog to record some vocals. You can speak with him now”.

The brunette man left his bass in the studio and gone to the room next to the recording room itself, to rest a little. He sat near to Brian in the couch, the last one was pretty nervous. 

“Brian, are you okay?” he asked concerned, looking at him and putting his left hand in the right shoulder of his bandmate.

The curly one felts some pressure in his tummy, that damn nerves. His thoughts was like “oh he’s touching me, he’s concerned about me!”

Finally can respond the ask.

“N-no sincerely.” said looking at the eyes of the bassist, pretty uncomfortable.

John watched at Bri’s eyes with kindness. “Y'know that you and myself argue a lot about music, but quitting that, you can count on me with anything you need.” He quitted the hand and hugged him with an arm, pretty tightly. “Seriously mate… you can tell me if you want; if not, I’ll try to make you feel better at least” said smiling widely. _That_ smile.

Brian didn’t resiste more. After checked that the producers and sound engineer didn’t watch at them, he kisses the left cheek of his friend, pressing against him with his left hand in the right cheek of the another one. With his right arm hugged to the bassist tightly. 

John was surprised, but not uncomfortable. Indeed, he blushed and smiled shyly. And Brian noticed that. They left to hug them and watched at the another eyes. Brian asked “still have some beers?” His friend responded “I think that this night will be so long, so, we can go for a couple of them no?” And winked an eye.

John said in loud voice “well guys Bri and I will go to buy some beers. Someone wants something?” The producer quitted partially his headphones, watched at him and said smiling “some chips will be great”. Their friends were recording voices, so, they didn’t hear the voice of his friend. 

Moments later, when Brian and John gone, Fred watched that their friends weren’t there and he smiled, thinking “finally!”

Roger watched at Fred, confused.

“Are you okay mate?”

He turned to him and responded “yeah Roger, I’m happy… happy for how the song it’s turning in something good.

Roger smiled.

"Don’t lie Fred, hahaha. And for your information, Deaky told me something similar that surely Bri told to you”.

Both were aware of that incoming couple… and couldn't be more happier.

——–-------------------

In their way to buy beers, they tried to not be recognized for the people, so they walked for pretty dark sidewalks. 

They was just walking together, in silence. But, suddenly the youngest had an impulse to push to the curly man against a wall of a narrow lane.

He grabbed the face of the another with his hands and he kissed to his bandmate. Their lips were in contact for the very first time. Was brief. But enough in that moment. Both watched at the eyes, he still grabbing the face with his hands, the another hugging John in his waist. The scene was so romantic. The love was in the air. They stared almost like a minute, enjoying the moment.

And, again suddenly, John was in one of his knees, grabbing the right hand of Brian with both of his hands, watching to his loved one.

“Mr May, will you date with me? You will care me, love and respect me until the death separate us or our wives discover us and force to us to be straight again (almost the same than death)?

Brian giggled.

"I do.”

John smiled. 

He was in his feet again and grabbed the face of Brian, kissing him again, now with passion.

Trying to speak, Brian said “I- I didn’t said that thing of "Mr Deacon wants to blah blah blah…” unfair”. John stopped his kiss and watching so close to him “I know that you will take care of me, love me and respect me forever…” and restart with the kiss, quitting the opportunity to Brian to speak.

Then, Brian hugged to John and their bodies were in contact, so tightly. And bit to bit, they started to turned on. They forgot the beers. Also forgot that they were in a cold lane. Their heartbeats started to accelerate. A little moan could be listened.

But, when they where really enjoying that expression of their passion and love, someone walked near to them and screamed “hey guys, rent a bed in a motel! Hehe”. Was then when they were came back to the reality.

They stopped, and came back to the sidewalk, laughing and with their cheeks burning like fire.

Recovering his breath, Brian told “that person was right… You just must to tell me when.” John, watching at him, said “when you want… I’m eager really.”

The rest of the time they were in silence again, trying to be come back to the studio pretty quick.

————-

They could buy the beers. End the song with his bandmates. And started a new chapter in their lifes. Finally.


End file.
